


That's the way I wanna rock 'n' roll

by carrionofmywaywardson



Series: Prompty [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, dom!Dean, prompt, sub!cas
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/pseuds/carrionofmywaywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"To dla twojego dobra, Cas. Ty nie potrafisz funkcjonować bez wskazówek. Bez twardej ręki, która utrzyma cię w pionie."</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's the way I wanna rock 'n' roll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kasssumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/gifts).



> Ummm, tak, "obrączka" to cock ring. Tak romantycznie chciałam to przetłumaczyć.  
> Tytuł zapożyczony od AC/DC.  
> 

\- Nie przypominam sobie, żebym kazał ci usiąść.

Castiel łypnął na Deana spode łba i ześlizgnął się niezgrabnie z łóżka, posykując z bólu, kiedy jego poharatane kolana dotknęły szorstkiej, motelowej wykładziny. Dean uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. Poobcierana do krwi skóra była rezultatem ostrej jazdy, jaką Dean zafundował swojemu aniołowi poprzedniego dnia, podobnie jak wciąż ciemne siniaki na biodrach i dłoniokształtne ślady na szyi, wyzierające spod najtańszego rodzaju skórzanej psiej obroży z dyndającym wyzywająco nieśmiertelnikiem. Na nieśmiertelniku nie było imienia, jedynie para wygrawerowanych skrzydeł i napis “zwrócić właścicielowi”, plus numer jednej z komórek Deana.

Dean nie pozwolił Castielowi wyleczyć ran i siniaków, zresztą anioł i tak by tego nie zrobił, nawet gdyby Dean nic nie powiedział, zbyt podekscytowany myślą, że każdy będzie mógł je zobaczyć i domyślić się, co jest ich przyczyną. Już kilka razy Dean przyłapał Castiela na tym, że gdy przeprowadzali wywiad ze świadkiem kolejnej nadnaturalnej awantury, Castiel od niechcenia manewrował przy kołnierzyku albo podciągał rękawy, by odsłonić różaniec malinek na gardle i podbiegłe krwią otarcia po kajdankach. Za każdym razem łowca mełł w zębach przekleństwo i rzucał aniołowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, na które Cas odpowiadał minimalnym drgnieniem warg i uniesieniem brwi. Bezwstydny ekshibicjonista.

Oczywiście nie przeszkadzało mu to teraz ostentacyjnie syczeć i wykrzywiać twarz, kiedy jego poranione kolana szorowały po wykładzinie, co Dean całkowicie zignorował.

\- Grzeczny chłopiec. - Łowca poklepał anioła po głowie, powoli rozpinając spodnie. Jego pasek był już przytwierdzony do obroży i Dean szarpnął za niego, przyciągając twarz Castiela do swojego krocza. - Ssij.

Castiel oblizał wargi i utkwił wzrok w na wpół twardym członku wychylającym główkę zza gumki bokserek. Na moment tylko zerknął w górę, by upewnić się, że Dean na niego patrzy (jak gdyby istniała jakaś inna możliwość; klęczący przed nim Cas stanowił jeden z najgorętszych widoków pod słońcem i Dean prędzej dałby sobie uciąć rękę, niż odwrócił wzrok), po czym raz, delikatnie, przeciągnął językiem po główce, zamykając oczy i wydając zadowolony, koci pomruk. Uniósł dłonie i oparł je na biodrach Deana, szurając kolanami, by znaleźć wygodniejszą pozycję. Dean westchnął, gdy Castiel powoli ściągnął bokserki, uwalniając wciąż nie do końca twardy członek, wziął go w dłoń i równie powoli przesunął ustami wzdłuż jego spodu. Łowca okręcił pasek wokół palców i znów szarpnął, odrywając Castiela od siebie i odchylając jego głowę do tyłu, zmuszając, by anioł na niego spojrzał. Castiel sapnął zaskoczony.

\- Nie przeciągaj struny, Cas - syknął Dean. - Nie mam ochoty na twoje gierki. Powiedziałem: ssij.

Oczy Castiela zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki i niemal demonicznie czarne z podniecenia. Dean rozluźnił chwyt na pasku i Castiel znów oblizał wargi i pochylił się, tym razem nie tracąc czasu i pochłaniając członek w całości.

\- Mhmmm, właśnie tak. - Dean uśmiechnął się ciepło, czując, jak giętki, zwinny język tańczy po sztywniejącym ciele, prześlizgując się po wszystkich miejscach, których dotyk wprawiał Deana w drżenie, i odkrywając nowe. - Ręce przy sobie, aniele. - Castiel zaskomlał żałośnie, jakby Dean właśnie złamał mu serce, ale posłusznie splótł ramiona za plecami i przechylił głowę, nadziewając gardło na członek Deana z łatwością, która nie przestawała łowcy zadziwiać. Ciasne, przytulne ciepło na chwilę odebrało Deanowi oddech i zdolność myślenia, a gdy Castiel wypuścił nosem powietrze, owiewając złocisty puch na podbrzuszu, i przełknął ostrożnie, tuląc główkę w miękko-twardym uścisku, Dean mógł tylko zamknąć oczy i zakląć przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Castiel cofnął się, by złapać oddech, ale niemal natychmiast znów otoczył główkę ustami i wciągnął głęboko policzki, ssąc z taką siłą, że Deanowi zakręciło się w głowie i mógłby przysiąc, że jego członek wydłużył się o co najmniej cal.

\- Och tak - westchnął leniwie, nie przestając głaskać włosów anioła. - Jesteś do tego stworzony, Castiel. Do klęczenia przede mną i wielbienia mojego fiuta. - Castiel przewrócił oczami. - Pięć klapsów, Cas. Robisz się zbyt bezczelny. - Anioł znów to zrobił, tym razem dużo bardziej prowokacyjnie. - Okej, dziesięć. Piętnaście! Kurwa, przestań to robić, ty cholerny masochisto, chcesz, żeby mi ręka odpadła? - Castiel pufnął z rozbawieniem, zaokrąglił rachunek do dwudziestu klapsów i zamknął oczy. - Plus sześć pasów za niesubordynację i brak postanowienia poprawy. Twój tyłek będzie tęczowy jak flaga na paradzie równości, kiedy z tobą skończę. Słowo daję, jesteś beznadziejnym subem.

Castiel uśmiechnął się, cofając nieco głowę tak, że tylko czubek członka spoczywał na jego wystawionym języku.

\- Lepszym niż ty - wymamrotał.

\- I tu masz rację - Dean wyszczerzył się drapieżnie i przebiegł opuszkami palców po skroni anioła. - Obrączka od poniedziałku do piątku za pyskowanie - wyszeptał czule. - Dwa tygodnie.

Castiel zajęczał płaczliwie, ale uśmiech nie zniknął z jego twarzy; nawet, gdy jego usta znów zamknęły się wokół główki i podjęły przerwaną pracę, ich kąciki wciąż były uniesione, jakby Cas lada chwila miał parsknąć śmiechem. Dopiero gdy zaczęła z nich ściekać ślina, Castiel opanował się i skupił na tyle, by szczelniej otoczyć wargami gorące ciało.

\- Założę się, że nie miałeś o tym pojęcia, co? Że tatuś przeznaczył cię do wyższych celów, niż śpiewanie hymnów i zmiatanie zła z powierzchni ziemi? To dlatego nigdy nie byłeś w tym dobry - Castiel zmarszczył brwi i zamruczał coś w proteście. - i dlatego jesteś tak doskonały w tym. - Dean przesunął palcami po policzku i kąciku ust Castiela, ścierając z nich lśniące pasemka śliny. - Jesteś moim aniołem, Cas. Stworzonym specjalnie dla mnie. Tylko dla mnie. Zawsze nim byłeś.

Castiel wzniósł ku niemu szeroko otwarte oczy i jęknął, przestępując z kolana na kolano, wyginając grzbiet niczym kocur domagający się pieszczot i mocniej splatając dłonie za plecami, jakby tylko w taki sposób mógł się powstrzymać, by nie sięgnąć nimi ku łowcy.

\- Wskakuj na łóżko - szepnął Dean. - Na plecy, ręce nad głowę. Oczekuję pełnej samokontroli, Castiel, inaczej użyję kajdanek i zaobrączkuję cię na pełne trzy tygodnie, bez żadnych przerw. Masz leżeć i brać to, co ci daję. Zrozumiałeś? Kiwnij głową, jeśli tak.

Castiel zadrżał na dźwięk swojego pełnego imienia i kiwnął głową. Poczekał, aż Dean wytrze ślinę i płyn ejakulacyjny z jego podbródka, po czym wpełzł na łóżko i położył się na plecach. Dean pozwolił sobie omieść wzrokiem rozciągnięte na skotłowanych prześcieradłach ciało, perfekcyjne w każdym calu, od szczupłych stóp poprzez wąskie biodra o wydatnych kościach, które Dean kochał gryźć i ssać, i zostawiać na nich milion widocznych tylko dla jego oka śladów, po długą szyję i wyrazistą szczękę, wszystko to otulone gładką, opaloną skórą o karmelowym odcieniu, rozpięte na łóżku jak płótno na sztalugach, czekające na niego, by postawił na nim swój podpis. Wzrok Deana prześlizgnął się po obroży, dotarł do twarzy Castiela i utkwił w jego pociemniałych, lśniących, pełnych wyczekiwania oczach. 

\- Ręce. - przypomniał łowca i ramiona Castiela natychmiast wystrzeliły ku górze. Anioł zacisnął palce na żelaznych sztachetach i wykorzystał je jako podparcie, by wyciągnąć się jeszcze bardziej, odsłonić przed Deanem do samego końca, ofiarować się mu niczym dziewica na ołtarzu pogańskiego boga. Cas już od dawna nie miał nic wspólnego z dziewictwem, ale w jego wzroku była ekstaza i uwielbienie, jak gdyby za chwilę miał dostąpić religijnego zjednoczenia ze swoim stwórcą.

Dean zaczął powoli zsuwać z nóg spodnie, a Castiel obserwował go głodnym wzrokiem, nerwowo oblizując wargi i zaciskając palce tak mocno, że sztachety zgrzytały i wyginały się niebezpiecznie.

\- Spokój - rzucił ostro Dean, ciskając koszulę na podłogę. Zgrzytanie natychmiast ucichło i Castiel zastygł w bezruchu. Tylko jego oczy poruszały się, śledząc każdy ruch Deana, wędrując po jego ciele.

Łowca obrzucił anioła ostatnim długim spojrzeniem i uśmiechnął się, widząc, jak pulchny, różowy członek drga niecierpliwie i rozkwita na czubku przejrzystą kroplą. Dean przełożył nogę nad biodrami Castiela i usiadł ostrożnie, uważając, by nie przygnieść niesfornego kawałka ciała.

\- Wczoraj byłeś tak posłusznym chłopcem, że dziś pozwolę ci się we mnie spuścić.

Castiel otworzył oczy jeszcze szerzej i gwałtownie kiwnął głową w podziękowaniu.

\- Ale pamiętaj - Dean zbliżył usta do jego ucha, a jego palce spoczęły na obroży. - Jeśli mnie wyprzedzisz…

\- Dziesięć batów? - przerwał mu Castiel z nadzieją w głosie.

\- Pięć. - Dean zaśmiał się na widok rozczarowanej twarzy anioła. - Plus dziesięć za wpadanie mi w słowo, kiedy oczekuję od ciebie tylko milczenia.

Castiel westchnął z ulgą i miał przynajmniej na tyle przyzwoitości, by się zarumienić.

\- Co się dzieje, Cas? Wczoraj byłeś taki grzeczny, a dzisiaj już zarobiłeś sobie karę większą niż zwykle. Możesz odpowiedzieć.

\- To ty nauczyłeś mnie łamać zasady - prychnął Castiel, przeciągając się pod Deanem i ocierając o niego zapraszająco.

Dean znów się zaśmiał.

\- Ale nie moje, skarbie. Moich masz się trzymać. To dla twojego dobra, Cas. Ty nie potrafisz funkcjonować bez wskazówek. Bez twardej ręki, która utrzyma cię w pionie. - Palce Deana objęły gardło anioła pod obrożą i ścisnęły, na moment odcinając dopływ powietrza. Castiel może i nie musiał oddychać, ale i tak w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy. - Bez przewodnika, który wskaże ci drogę. - Dłoń przesunęła się po piersi Castiela i ujęła jego penis, pieszcząc go miarowym ruchem. - Bez opiekuna, który powstrzyma cię, zanim zrobisz coś głupiego, i ukarze, jeśli mimo jego ostrzeżeń to zrobisz. - Dean wypuścił członek Castiela i wymierzył mocnego klapsa w udo. Castiel sapnął. - Mam rację?

\- Oczywiście, Dean. Dziękuję, że tak się o mnie troszczysz.

Dean spojrzał Castielowi w oczy, szukając w nich drwiny, ale była tam tylko szczerość i wdzięczność.

\- Jasne. Gotowy?

\- Zawsze - wyszemrał anioł i zamknął oczy, kiedy Dean chwycił jego członek i ustawił go w pozycji.

\- Patrz na mnie, Castiel.

Castiel zamrugał i z całych sił zacisnął zęby, by nie wydać żadnego dźwięku, ale i tak nie zdołał powstrzymać ciężkiego westchnienia, kiedy łowca opuścił się na niego nieznośnie powolnym, płynnym ruchem, otaczając go swoim gorącym, wilgotnym wnętrzem. Dean musiał się zawczasu przygotować i Castiel poczuł ukłucie żalu, że tego nie widział, ba, że Dean nie pozwolił mu własnoręcznie go otworzyć, Castiel zrobiłby to językiem, wypisując nim hymny pochwalne na ciele łowcy, na każdym najintymniejszym skrawku jego ciała. Może jeśli będzie się dobrze zachowywał, następnym razem Dean mu na to pozwoli. 

Dean zadrżał i znieruchomiał, odchylając głowę do tyłu, po czym rzucił Castielowi figlarne spojrzenie i zaczął się poruszać, powoli, raczej żeby przyzwyczaić się do rozpychającego go od środka obcego ciała, a przy okazji podręczyć anioła, niż z jakiejś innej przyczyny. Castiel chwycił mocno żelazne wezgłowie i przygryzł wargę, nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy Deana.

\- Wiem, o czym myślisz - szepnął łowca, opierając dłonie na piersi Castiela, wbijając paznokcie w skórę i przyspieszając ruchy; teraz już nie tylko zataczał biodrami koła, ale i unosił się i opuszczał, raz wyżej, raz niżej, raz szybciej, raz wolniej, nigdy tak samo. Castiel z trudem powstrzymywał jęk. - Chciałbyś na mnie patrzeć, jak się dla ciebie przygotowuję, prawda? Żałujesz, że to nie twoje palce otwierały mnie, pieprzyły, żeby zrobić miejsce dla twojego słodkiego maleństwa. - Dean zacisnął mięśnie wokół rzeczonego maleństwa i Castiel jednak wydał cichy okrzyk. - Pewnie nawet użyłbyś języka, kurwa, Cas, twój język jest stworzony do tego, żeby mnie lizać, na pewno byś go użył, prawda, Castiel?

Castiel zaskomlał i wyprężył się, wciskając głowę w poduszkę i z całych sił przytrzymując się sztachet. Jego palce były białe z wysiłku, ale reszta ciała pokryła się niemal równomiernym rumieńcem.

\- Ale nawet wtedy wszystko będzie pod moją kontrolą, Cas - ciągnął Dean. Resztką świadomości anioł zarejestrował zmianę trybu i jego wzrok wypełnił się rozpaczliwą nadzieją. - Uhm, najpierw każę ci mnie lizać, aż dojdę po raz pierwszy na twoim języku. Potem użyjesz palców, jednego po drugim, włożysz je we mnie tak głęboko, aż znów się spuszczę. Założę się, że już wtedy będziesz na wpół oszalały z żądzy i od mojego zapachu. Ale ja każę ci mnie rozciągać tak długo, aż będziesz w stanie zmieścić we mnie całą pięść… - Castiel zajęczał żałośnie. - Ćśśśś, aniołku. Calutką pięść, Cas. I wtedy dojdę po raz trzeci. I dopiero wtedy, kiedy ja będę już zupełnie wykończony, a ty prawie chory z pragnienia, dopiero wtedy pozwolę ci mnie przerżnąć. Chciałbyś tego, Castiel? Odpowiedz.

\- Ta… t-tak, tak, TAK! - wykrzyczał anioł i wyglądało na to, że kosztowało go to resztki rozumu, bo bezmyślnie powtarzał to słowo bez końca, szepcząc, krzycząc, wyjąc i szlochając, i Dean nie mógł nie podziwiać swojego posłusznego pieska, bo on sam po usłyszeniu takiej przemowy zapomniałby o regułach, złapałby Castiela za biodra, przewrócił go na plecy i wgniótł w materac, starł z twarzy ten uśmieszek, który błąkał się teraz po ustach Deana. Ale Cas nigdy by tego nie zrobił, idealnie wytresowane anielątko, rozpaczliwie pragnące zadowolić swojego pana i usłyszeć od niego pochwałę.

Ta myśl - i widok pustych, załzawionych oczu Castiela - wystarczyła, by wypchnąć Deana poza krawędź i łowca zadrżał i zamruczał z zadowoleniem, patrząc, jak brzuch i pierś Castiela pokrywają wstążki jego spermy, śnieżnobiałe na tle opalonej skóry i fioletowo-zielonych siniaków na żebrach. 

Dean westchnął i wsparł się mocniej na piersi anioła.

\- Dobrze się spisałeś, Cas - szepnął. - Możesz odebrać nagrodę.

Z ust Castiela wydarło się stłumione piśnięcie i Cas resztką sił podciągnął kolana, wbił pięty w materac i zdążył tylko dwa-trzy razy wyrzucić biodra do góry, zanim jego oczy wywróciły się i Castiel zamarł, wygięty w łuk, pulsując we wnętrzu Deana i wypełniając je swoim nasieniem.

Sztachety nie wytrzymały i pękły z suchym trzaskiem.

Castiel opadł bezsilnie na łóżko, ciężko dysząc, a Dean zsunął się z niego i ułożył obok, szczerząc się na widok dwóch żelaznych sztab w zaciśniętych kurczowo dłoniach anioła.

\- Znów zniszczyłeś łóżko.

Castiel zamrugał i zerknął w górę, zbyt wyczerpany, by poruszyć rękoma.

\- Mogło być gorzej.

\- Uhm, przynajmniej tym razem obyło się bez eksplodujących telewizorów i wybijania szyb.

Anioł parsknął zdyszanym śmiechem i wypuścił sztaby, które spadły za łóżko i zadudniły o wykładzinę.

\- Obawiam się - przeciągnął językiem po nabrzmiałych od zagryzania wargach. - obawiam się, że nie będę tak subtelny, jeśli… jeśli następnym razem rzeczywiście pozwolisz mi zrobić to, o czym mówiłeś.

Dean uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Jeśli? Może jeszcze tego nie zauważyłeś, ale tak jakby lubię, kiedy włazisz mi w tyłek. Wydajesz wtedy najładniejsze dźwięki, oczywiście jeśli ci na to pozwalam. Lepiej, żebyś spędził następne dwa tygodnie na, um,  _dogłębnym_  researchu internetowym, bo kiedy tylko twoja kara się skończy, masz być w pełni zorientowany, jak należy, hm, urabiać sobie ręce po łokcie.

Łowca ledwo zdążył osłonić się ramieniem, kiedy eksplodujący telewizor rozbryznął się milionem szklanych odłamków.


End file.
